Bella Swan is too innocnet
by Icantescape
Summary: Bella Swan is an innocent girl- er, with a deep dark secret. What does she know about sadomasochists and Goths and rock musicians and model wana be's. Hell what does she know about anything. Then college came around...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

A/N: I wrote this because the idea was swimming around in my head and some funny things were going around. I thought it would be fun to write it all down. This is meant to be funny, don't take it seriously and just laugh.

I hope you like it, if you do leave a review, let me know if I should carry on. A review doesn't take much time, but makes all the difference!

Chapter one.

It was a beautiful sunny day and that was just the sign a certain someone needed to know that everything was going to be splendid. Today would be the very first day into adulthood, the day Bella Swan starts College. She was preparing for life on her own, no more parents to shelter her, she was going to experience the world!

Little did she knew she was in for a shock.

Actually, _a lot_ of that reaction.

For our Bella was a naïve little innocent girl who hailed from the small town of Forks. Where the most outrageous piece of news was that a boy impregnated a girl. Little town mentality knew little of the big world beyond it's walls.

Bella was definitely in for a shock.

While Bella was an ordinary girl with a naïve innocent mind, she had a gift no one knew about. She kept it a secret. It was her own little dark dark secret. If she were to tell anyone…the horror that would ensue! No, she would be looked at like a freak, she wasn't a freak. Maybe a little. Ok, she was a freak.

In her own little book that is- her gift was unusual and supernatural in nature, but it didn't make her a freak.

She grew up to the sound of classical music. There was no such thing as television where she came from, no, and she did not care much for it. She would rather go back in time to read all the classics and envision a future where she could possibly meet a dashing young man who would most certainly sweep her off her feet. Court her and then marry her, Oh to have that dream come true would truly be a delight.

Clearly, Bella Swan was stupid.

Our story takes place in a university, one of many that resided in the great state of Washington. Specifics aren't important, we know we're all just burning to know Bella's dark dark secret. Notice the repetition, It is clearly indicative of the severity and importance of her secret.

Well here it is, Bella can read minds.

We said it was her dark dark secret, never said it was anything _special_..

It all began when she was 10, she could suddenly hear her Mother's fond thoughts about how special her daughter was and little Bella would smile and go and hug her mother. It was strange that her mother would say such a nice thing without using her mouth, but Bella was more than a little oblivious.

Bella Swan was stupidly blind.

At first.

When she was 13 she 'heard' her friend mutter profanities in what looked like a jealous fit and she just stared in open mouthed shock at the indecency and audacity of her friend.

'Why are you so jealous, I thought you'd be happy for me!' she'd said her brows frowning at her friend's obviously relaxed face and slightly narrowed eyes.

'What do you mean, I never said I was jealous?!' her friend said defensively before getting up to leave.

All that Bella got was a new pair of boots that Mike Newton said he liked.

These little shocking events became more frequent and Bella discovered she could only hear the thoughts of people when they were thinking about her. It was good that she learned how to control it and block everything right around puberty. Else this story would probably have a lot of flaws regarding her innocence especially when it came to teenage horny boys.

We wouldn't want that now would we?

So, now that Bella was out of her sheltered cocoon she was most certainly about to experience the world. A whole different world.

College.

She was very excited. She wanted to jump up and down, it was slightly strange to have her own room, everyone else had a roommate. She wanted a roommate, but it was okay. She knew she couldn't have everything she wanted and a room all to herself reminded her of home- just without the parents part.

People in the Dorms seemed nice.

Bella had yet to make contact with the different social stereotypes. Actually maybe she had, but once again our Bella is blindingly …er, well blind. She wouldn't be able to see the less obvious stereotypes.

She was in her very first class of the day. Her first class as a college student. Heck, she was even the first one to arrive at her first class of her very first day.

She was wearing her favorite capris and a form fitting polo shirt. She even had a pair of chucks on.

Hey, we never said she dressed like an idiot. She was quite modern in her attire.

Soon many student started filtering in and she felt someone sit next to her. She raised her head from the very artistic doodle she was busy with to say hello. She was a very friendly person of course!

Green, a green she had never seen before pierced her eyes and she found herself at loss to what to say. This _male_ was so beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. With his full lips and tousled hair. He was just divine.

Bella never noticed hair before, but this stranger had such…sexy hair.

'Sexy, what- did I just think that!' she thought flustered with a blush creeping up her cheeks. She didn't even do him justice in her mental description. You know, she _was_ quite innocent in her contact with the opposite sex, especially romantically.

"Hello," she said shyly and timidly with a nervous smile. The stranger gave her a slow smirk before raising an eyebrow smugly. She didn't understand his reaction, wasn't he going to say Hi back? Maybe she could peek and see if he was thinking about her, then she'd be able to hear him. Oh, she hated invading people's privacy but she was _really _curious.

'_I'm going to tie her up and whip her so hard till I see her sexy creamy skin bloody red…' _ and with that the stranger bit his lip and said quite pleasantly and casually "Hey yourself."

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Her face suddenly turned pale and her throat felt dry. This stranger wished her harm! She didn't even know him and he wanted to _whip_ her, what was he talking about, why would he possibly want to do that to her.

She turned her head slowly to look around the class 'Thank god I'm not alone.' She looked to her right and there was a girl. She couldn't even get out of her seat and run like her instincts told her to. She didn't even dare glance back at the stranger, she was too frightened to.

What kind of sick freak wanted to hurt her bloody?!

Thank god she decided to listen in, else this picture of dashing perfection could have fooled her. No, she would stay away from him, she would definitely change places next time and never- ever- go near him.

She knew some people were bad bad people who thought of nothing but hurting others. They were called _criminals._

They belonged in prison, of course!

This stranger belonged in prison as well, he was just fooling everyone with his looks. Definitely, his looks caused strange things to go inside of her with a brief glance, It just wasn't natural!

She looked to her right stiffly, oh how she wished she could just ask the girl to get up so she could leave, but it was horribly rude not to mention the class seemed really full.

She gazed at the girl to try and shift her focus from the demented male on her left and noticed that the girl was dressed in black and had a little too much black eye make up on 'Maybe she didn't have a mirror..' thought Bella ignorantly.

The girl had short black hair and was petite, Bella decided she would be friendly to her. She was sure that this girl would wish her no ill or harm.

She would listen just to make sure though…

"Hey." She said in a trembling voice, still clearly not over the fright she was feeling because of the other stranger on her left.

'_Wont you look at that, so pure and innocent. Oh, to be tainted by the blood of misery would death ever be so sweet to take from purity.' _

"Hello," said the girl in a low sweet whisper. Her eyes so haunting and her aura so damning.

Bella Gulped and gasped turning her head to look straight ahead. Her heart was beating erratically and underneath the desk her hands were slightly trembling. She was _scared_. These people were nothing like she'd ever expected. Their thoughts were down right creepy and their appearance was deceiving. Their calm response was betraying nothing of the devious thoughts going on inside.

Death from purity?! From her.. Bella was to terrified to look anywhere but ahead, what if they chanced talking to her- she couldn't ignore them, they wouldn't know why- she didn't want to reveal that she knew about the sick thoughts circling around their heads.

The professor then entered and Bella sighed in relief. If she could only get through this one hour, then she would get out of getting sandwiched between death and criminal.

With a voice full of authority the professor signed the contract of doom to Bella's naïve life "The seat you are sitting in will be yours for the next of the semester and those around you will be the people you will work with. That's final and now let's get started shall we?"

XXX

Don't forget, review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Hey, thanks to my two reviewers! I'm glad you liked it and it gave you a laugh!

Hope you leave a review and like this chapter too.!

Chapter two:

Bella Swan was back at her room, shaking and trembling in fear. What her parents never prepared her for was this _evil_ sinister that roamed free.

Yes, Bella didn't know that society has acknowledged this evil and they even had their own Facebook page to celebrate all the _evilness_.

Oh wait, Bella has yet to discover Facebook.

We'll get to that later, now back to our scared little girl.

She entered her room still in deep shock. She'd scurried out of the class as if her life had depended on it, spent the rest of her classes by herself in fear of running into more _criminals_ and weirdo's. No, our Bella was not judgmental at all.

She was just severely traumatized and hence decided everybody was a weirdo…

You'd think someone who can read minds would have a little understanding and compassion.

Nope.

What she just experienced was so beyond description. She was just exposed to something so beyond her scope of understanding, people who wanted to just hurt her….

And she would have to defend herself against those monsters for the rest of the term!

Yes, it was quite extreme to call them _monsters _but for someone who read the classics Bella had a massive vocabulary deficiency. She doesn't know that though…

More fun for us, huh?

So, Bella sat on her bed and looked out her open door at the passing students. How could she possibly make any sort of friends here?!

A blonde girl stopped and looked at her from her door way. She looked very livid and rather mad. Bella just stared with a frown at this unexpected visitor. She was quite beautiful and tall with a very thin slender frame.

The beautiful blonde suddenly advanced in her room and screamed "YOU!!"

Bella jumped up and looked left and right in hurried curt movements. What, was the girl speaking to her? she didn't understand why she would be screamed at by a complete stranger, what had she done?

"YOU TOOK MY WATER!" Continued the blonde "THAT WAS MY LUNCH, BITCH!"

Bella gasped at the insult, the girl had said something indecent! Also, she was accusing Bella of stealing her lunch!...her water.

Wait, what?!

"Um, I have no idea what your talking about!" squealed Bella in fright, pupils dilating and eyes widening in fear. She decided to take a peek, just so she could understand what was going on!

_'She's lying, the whore wants me to starve to death!'_

Bella looked at her in confusion, water was not nutritious at all, was this girl crazy?!

"LISTEN, IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY WATER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOUR HEART OUT!" and with the Amazon girl just left slamming the door behind her.

Bella just stared after is in utter shock. What in the name of heavens was going on?

Why would someone just …drink water and not eat, what was wrong with that girl! Bella was struck with a brilliant idea then, she would buy the girl a sandwich!

It would surely be a peace offering and would clear this whole misunderstanding up!

Bella hurried to the canteen and bought a low fat sandwich, the girl seemed the type. When she went back to her floor she began the search, the girl was obviously from her floor.

After a few wrong doors she reached the right door down the hall. She knocked and heard the familiar voice of the girl snap "Come in."

Bella entered hesitantly and offered the glaring girl a nervous smile "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" the girl screamed at her.

Bella was getting the impression this girl just loved to scream. Was there anyone truly normal?

"I just came to give you lunch, I thought it's be nice since you seem not to have had lunch.." Said Bella awkwardly and walked towards the blonde and giving her the brown paper bag. The girl took it and her face turned stoic. She opened the paper bag and stared at the sandwich for a long time. Then she looked up at Bella with murderous eyes.

Bella immediately gulped and realized something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. She felt a chill run up her spine.

The girl whispered in a deathly tone "You dare bring me….carbs?"

"I KNEW IT, YOU'RE THE OTHER GIRL ARENT YOU, YOU'RE TRYING TO PURPOSFULLY GET ME FAT." The girl was standing now and shaking with anger. Bella just stood rooted to her place in complete astonishment. She just wanted to do something nice for the girl and possibly make a friend after clearing the air. Maybe she was a little too optimistic.

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH, IF YOU EVER LOOK ME IN THE EYES I'LL CLAW YOUR'S OUT, GET OUUUUT!" she screeched red in the face and Bella didn't need to be told twice. She ran out the room and shut the door. She leaned against it and breathed hard. What did she do wrong, why was it wrong to offer someone a sandwich. Could it possibly be that the girl was offended that she got her a low fat sandwich?

Still, the girl's fury terrified her.

"No one offer's Rosalie hale food." Said a deep voice drawing her out of her thoughts. Bella looked into clear blue eyes that belonged to the dreamiest looking male she'd ever seen. With his Platinum blonde hair and..eyeliner.

Why was he wearing make up?

Bella then surveyed his attire and was quite shocked, he was dressed unusually. Black jeans and a black ripped shirt. He had a studded bracelet on and a guitar slung across his back.

"Um," was all she could say to this male that stood with a friendly smile. Could she dare ask him about his ripped outfit? Wouldn't it be horribly rude? What if he got as offended as the blonde who was called Rosalie…

"I'm Jasper." He said with a nod. Bella stared and squealed out "Bella."

She decided she just had to look into his mind to see what his thoughts about her were. It was a defense mechanism now. The life here just called for it.

Silence.

All she got was silence, which meant he wasn't thinking about her at all.

"I'm going now, bye." He said before entering through a door right next to Rosalie's room.

Bella just ran to her room and locked the door leaning her forehead against it. The day was getting more and more bizarre and the people here were just _not_ normal.

"Are you scared?" came the eerie melodic voice of none other than the girl from class who Bella learned was named Alice!

She was sitting Indian style on Bella's bed with her hands under her chin. She looked like death's best friend.

Bella felt like there was something in the air that seeped deep into her core and froze her. Alice just continued scrutinizing her with her penetrating shadowed eyes. Bella decided to open her mind and see what the girl was thinking, but the girl started speaking.

"I have decided you will become my friend little innocent girl." Said Alice with a smirk. Bella's eyes widened and if she weren't frozen to her place she would have bolted.

"It's settled then, we are friends." Said Alice as she jumped off the bed and walked to stand in front of Bella.

_'I'm going to feed off her fear and paint her black.' _

Bella swallowed hard and nodded in fright.

XXX

Read and review!


End file.
